In the catalytic processing of petroleum feedstocks, it is often desirable to alter the pore structure of the catalyst in order to accommodate different types of feeds. For example, when processing feedstocks of high metals content, the metals tend to deposit rapidly on the catalyst surface and plug the pores of conventional hydroprocessing catalysts, resulting in a loss of catalytic activity for sulfur and nitrogen removal. To facilitate the diffusion of large components into and out of the catalyst and to prevent surface deposits of coke and metals, large pore diameters are required. On the other hand, when processing feedstocks with no metals or with low metals contents, it may be technically and economically desirable to use narrow-pore catalysts. For purposes of denitrification, narrow-pore catalysts have higher activities and longer lives than catalysts containing large pores which tend to deactivate quickly.
Related cases include co-pending applications, Ser. No. 924,225, filed Oct. 28, 1986, Ser. No. 924,221, filed Oct. 28, 1986 and Ser. No. 924,097, filed Oct. 28, 1986, which are directed to catalysts prepared by the addition dry metal salts to hydrogels.